Thread of Mine
by Nusku
Summary: Why are you surprised Lavi, we all knew Kanda would one day break out of his shell...sadly he also took Allen's virginity as well-Not only that Allen's pregnant" I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Thread of Mine**

**By Rebecca Priest/ Artemis**

(Disclaimer: I don't own D, Gray-man…if I did Kanda would have jumped Allen and had hot man sex, then Allen would have become pregnant….because you see none of this…then NO I don't own D. Gray-man)

It all started because of a thread. Not just a normal thread or anything but a thread of music, it drifted over the Black Order's cold walls soothing those who had nightmares, calming those who were anxious, filling those with negative energy with purity.

Many enjoyed this music and couldn't' wait for it to start, because one person was playing it. Someone they all love so deeply it cut into their own skin, Allen Walker. The star light haired exorcist played for those so he could save them, for he loved Akuma but he also love humanity wishing to save both. A true child of the Gods.

One person through didn't really enjoy it as much as he loved watching the elfin boy play across the keys. Yu Kanda, the dark haired boy…no man watched the heavenly beauty in front of him as Allen's fingers danced across the piano and listened as the boy sung from deep within his heart.

So pure, so full of light Allen Walker was….this is what Kanda wanted. He wanted…no he NEEDED Allen Walker to be his, and this is where our story begins with a soft thread of music and a light hum of purity.

(Ya I know its short but hell it's the Prelude so please tell me if I should continue!)


	2. Chapter 2

Thread of Mine Chapter 1

By Artemis/Rebecca Priest

(Disclaimer: I don't own D, Gray-man…if I did Kanda would have jumped Allen and had hot man sex, then Allen would have become pregnant….because you see none of this…then NO I don't own D. Gray-man)

Light silver strands swayed slightly back and forth as moon pale fingers dances crossed the keys for one more night. The angel that sat playing didn't even notice his watcher, the one who would stay up all night and watch him play.

Allen Walker. Now shoulder length silver hair that brushed his swan like neck and

Moon-kissed heart shaped face that held his rose budded lips and a button nose. Two twilight twinkling eyes shined but if you looked closely running over his left eye he had a strange crimson scar. Slender arms and legs connected to a lithe body that made him look elfin; his slightly pointed ears had an ear piercing made of beads dangling. Joyous laughter filled the air as the angelical beauty sang out loud filling the air with his song.

"_Good sir I present myself before you,_

_With velvet robes and lilies in my hair_

_My ladies do the best with what their given,_

_I only pray you will find me fair"-_

He could see Allen in velvet robes and lilies in his hair, dancing around with Lavi and the others. He could see it as Allen's voice reached out to everyone making them happy, saving them. Kanda's face darkened, he didn't want others to have HIS moyashi, and no one could have his angel. Not even his mentor, Cross_. _

"_I ask you leave a penny for the bargeman _

_And one in penance for the hearts you break_

_And keep these words forever as a reminder _

_Of what sends a dying lily to the lake"_

Angel wings seems to sprout from Allen's back as he sang his heavenly appearance made Kanda want to cry out, want to grab Allen and taint him. To thrust into that beautiful body and have him cry out, for more, for love, to make himself only Kanda's.

Kanda could feel the heat pool in his lower region and winced at such filthy thoughts of his lily-white moyashi. He could never make Allen cry, because would never forgive himself if he did. His cursed angel was his only salvation.

"_Dear Lancelot my sorrow clad in silver,_

_You see my thoughts return to you again_

_You came to me as others came, a-courting_

_But nothing is with you as other men"_

Yes, Lancelot The knight who had fallen in love with Guinevere, the White Fairy of Camelot King Arthurs wife. Allen looked just like a white fairy only he was not tainted by such things as lust or adultery. His silk shirt was too big so it covered his lithe legs to the knees but slide over showing his right shoulder blade making Kanda pant as his skin glowed in the moonlight. The Mother Moon was embracing her beloved son, not letting anyone but her touch him.

Growling softly, Kanda glared making a promise he would be there to protect Allen. His honor, chastity, everything if Allen allowed him as such.

"_I ask you leave a penny for the sermon_

_And another for the errors that you make_

_And keep these words forever as a reminder_

_Of what sends a dying lily to the lake" _

Allen would never know of the darkness that wanted him, the thing that wanted to tear that light and rape him, to claw it's away into his heart. He was as pure as the Gods themselves, he didn't understand…no he understood other's suffering. More then any of them…he was truly The Child of the Gods.

"_With trembling hands I held your life inside you  
but failed to earn your favour for my own.  
Your coppers were an empty consolation,  
For my needs are met by you, and you alone" _

Kanda stood there in the shadows watching Allen play on the ivory piano for the hundredth time it seems, his cobalt blue eyes were relaxed. Could let his angel fill him with hope, with the long lasting feeling of REALY hope, not something false those Vatican bastards promised. No, Allen held true hope for every ones future that's why….Kanda…needed to be by Allen's side.

"_I ask you leave a penny for the water  
and another for the liberties you take.  
And keep these words forever as reminder  
of what sends a dying lily to the lake"_

Maybe….just maybe….Allen would let him stand by his side, as his protector, his solider, and his knight….as his lover….

"_Please keep these words, my love, as a reminder"_

Because…he didn't want Allen to be a dying lily.


	3. Chapter 3

Thread of Mine: Chapter 2  
(Disclaimer: I don't own -man…if I did Kanda would have jumped Allen and had hot man sex, then Allen would have become pregnant….because you see none of this…then NO I don't own D. Gray-man)

Warning: There's a lime here so if you don't like yaoi or limes or whatever then skip this chapter!

Finishing with the last key the moon child sighed softly letting the feeling of silence wash over him; he could feel the peace of mind he gave to the people of this place. It made his heart sing when ever someone would smile because of his songs, humming softly Allen stood up and was about to turn when he felt it.

That gaze. As if someone was caressing him with their eyes with such love and tenderness that it made him weep. The softly melody washed over him as he turned locking his twilight pools with sharp cobalt. And there amid the darkness was him, the one who had been dreaming about for so long. The one who when he touched him his senses would go on over drive.

Yu Kanda should there watching Allen with such virulence that it made the younger boy shiver. His hair was long and a deep midnight blue that was pulled into a high ponytail, he wore a tight black tank top that showed off his masculine figure. Then again just looking at Kanda you could figure out he was all male, from his diamond shaped face, to his strong cheek bones, narrowed sapphire eyes, and his straight nose. Everything about him just screamed it.

A pretty shade of pink lit up Allen's cheeks when he felt heat pool in his body, not only was he thinking about how handsome and powerful Yu Kanda was but the same man was standing before him.

Wait standing before him?

Looking up Allen yelped and leans back against the piano having Kanda's superior height, which was Kanda's 6'2 compared to feminine 5'6. Kanda was now leaning over Allen, his hand's blocking from any escape, and not like Allen really wanted to he was more caught up staring into Kanda's eyes. Which were filled with an emotion the heaven's child couldn't place, from Kanda's melody it was a negative emotion not it was pure, sweet, almost loving.

"Moyashi" Kanda purred making Allen's already pink face turn bright red, he leaned down more trapping Allen against the piano and his chest.

"I…it's Allen bakanda!" he pouted which only made Kanda's eyes flicker with something, then a smirk slowly spread across the Japanese man's virile face, making Allen's already speeding heart start pumping like a cheetah on crack.

"Okay-he stopped mid-sentence and brushed his lips over Allen's rosy cheek then pressed his body up again the poor child's body just so he could whisper one word-Allen"

It came out so husky, so full of love and lust, want and need that Allen almost faint from the feeling. Pleasurable shock waves went up and down his spin as the melody touched him, making love to his own as if they were made to fit together. A soft moan escaped his delicious looking lips, his body shivering from the contact.

Kanda's smirk turned feral as he heard and felt his moyashi's reaction, grabbing the younger boy's hips his thrusts his own. Showing the boy he wanted him now needed him to, to let him know that he had someone who would love him, protect him, and show him what love making was.

Choking back a moan Allen trembled against Kanda's powerful thrusts making him slowly start to lose control, he couldn't stop it the feeling of hot fire rushing into his veins then pooling down towards his neither regions. He had to be quiet through he wouldn't allow Kanda to know what he was doing was affecting him so.

The older one growled annoyed by the younger boy's lack of sound, so he decided to him the other boy…scream. Taking hold of the child he sat down making the boy straddle him as he rocked their bodies together. Ripping open Allen's shirt he attacked a rose bud making his to suck and bit down on it. It seemed to work the younger of the two screamed and thrusts down pleading and begging to find release.

Allen was dying. He had to be, this feeling was so good like someone had sent him to heaven, a fiery heaven. Where he was burning from the inside out, he couldn't stop his hips from moving along with Kanda's, he couldn't stop himself from gripping Kanda's hair and crying out. Eve more he couldn't stop when Kanda crushed their lips together and devoured his mouth. Plundering it with his tongue, mapping every part of his wet cavern, what more Kanda's hands weren't ideal they played, pulled, pinched and caressed Allen's chest.

The end was coming Allen pulled away arching his body like a perfect bow showing his neck to Kanda like an offering which Kanda took greedily. He sucked, bit and licked the poor boys neck, marking him his. Pulling Allen down his made the vibrant child look at him, he could already the boy's angelic wings were out and ready to release. Smiling he thrust upward making sure to keep eye contact with boy and said-

"Aishiteru Aren Woka"

Allen's eye rolled back into his head and he came with a scream, a scream which Kanda could hear his name, his first name-

"YU!"

Moaning loudly Kanda came clamping his mouth on Allen's neck and biting it hard, mumbling his Allen's name so the boy could only hear it. Panting tired and sticky both the boy and the man looked at each other, a smile appeared on Allen's face leaning against Kanda's shoulder he fell asleep. Kanda held his sweet angel in his hands, very happy and content he marked this vivacious child.

(OMFG! I DID A LIME *blushes and runs around* I hope you guys Like it. I did it for you my lovely readers *sniffles* anyways…I got some of my idea's from Underground by Talilea on fanfiction, go read her stories they are beautifully written and wonderful! OH AND REVIEW! Oh and what Kanda says to Allen is "I love you Allen Walker...I know you guys are smart enough to know that it's just it's there for people who don't know =^^= LOVE!)


End file.
